Clamping assemblies involving a threaded nut and shaft are generally known in the art. These assemblies are used for various clamping applications by threading the nut on the shaft and using the nut as a clamping or stop member.
Adjustable nuts used for quick release stop and guide members on drilling machines are known. For example, Guthrie U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,656 discloses a "Quick Adjusting Nut" for use on a threaded shaft. The disclosed nut includes a button element with a threaded bore that can be selectively engaged with the shaft.
Conventional handle assemblies are fixedly mounted on shafts and not moveable along the shaft.